Bad End Night (A Smash Edition)
by RoxieStar89
Summary: Lucina delivers a letter to the mansion deep into the woods and gets invited to the party along the way. However, things didn't go as planned. Based on the Vocaloids song called "Bad End Night". Constructive criticisms are one thing; NO FLAMES, PLEASE!


**After seeing the "Bad End Night" clip from Vocaloids, I decided to make a Smash version of that song. I present you the cast:**

 **Village girl: Lucina**

 **Master of the House : Mario**

 **Mistress: Peach**

 **Master and Mistress' Daughter: Rosalina**

 **Doll Twins: Ice Climbers**

 **Butler: Lucario**

 **Maid: Palutena**

 **So, there you'll have it...**

 **...**

A young village girl named Lucina was given a chore to deliver some old worn-out letter to a huge mansion in the woods. She searched for this mansion in the woods for several hours straight with a letter sealed in her hands, since she was desperate to find its master. She was told that the letter contained a secret message and should not be lost. The night fell, yet Lucina decided not to give up on her journey. She suddenly spotted an old Victorian mansion somewhere deep in the forest; she could've sworn that it seemed to be abandoned, yet decided that knocking the dorrs was worth a try.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Lucina called out as she knocked on the door.

Well, the door swung open and revealed a black, cream and blue aura-powered jackal-esque entity, better known as Lucario, sporting a butler's outfit standing in the foyer.

"What brings you here, miss?" Lucario greeted. "Do you need any help?"

"Well, I was asked to deliver this letter to the master of this mansion," Lucina answered.

Lucario then led her into the well-lit hall inside the mansion. There were six more people waiting in the hall. One was the short, slightly overweight Italian-American man decked out in an elaborate coat with fur trims, slacks and dress shoes; another one was a beautiful young lady with long blonde hair, blue eyes and decked out in a black gown and red-orange kimono-esque jacket; the third one happened to be a young girl with brown hair and who was decked out in a black gown and matching mary-janes, headband and collar, respectively; the fourth one happened to be a young boy with brown hair and who was decked out in a white dress shirt, black tuxedo jacket, matching shorts, white knee-length socks and black dress shoes; the fifth one was another beautiful young lady with platinum blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and who was decked out in a white blouse, yellow skirt, black tights and orange flats; the sixth one was another young lady with long green hair and matching eyes and who was decked out in a maid's outfit; their names were Mario, Peach, Nana, Popo, Rosalina and Palutena, respectively.  
"Welcome!" Popo greeted with an excited smile.

"To our wonderous mansion!" Nana greeted jubilantly.

"May I serve you some tea?" Palutena asked with a warm smile as she held out a beautiful tea set fit for royalty.

Everyone inside the mansion gathered around Lucina and flattered her, yet she was confused and could stand and listen to their appraising.

"A meeting-a such as this-a!" Mario announced in joy. "This can be your-a fate!"

"Then we will party!" The Dolls shouted in glee. "Yeah! Party! Let us welcome you!"

"Pour some wine," Lucario added.

"Be merry, be festive," Palutena added as well.

"Let us give you a toast," Rosalina said with a smile.

Everything was happening so fast that Lucina thought it was a misunderstanding, yet she never said a single word.

"Are you ready?" Nana squealed.

"Indeed!" Peach exclaimed. "Then let us begin!"

They arranged a party and handed Lucina some wine. Lucina was so pleased that she couldn't help but join them in their merriment. They sang, danced, made merry, got drunk and partied as hard as they could. Lucina was enjoying it too. It was a grand banquet and she cheered and forget all about the sweet and the bitter. Yup, they partied all night long until they were driven mad.

Then it was 11 o'clock and Lucina insisted that she must go to bed since her work was done...and then take off the next morning, so Palutena, along with Lucario and others, showed her the bedroom, to which Lucina fell asleep without even thinking about what others were up to.

It was not long before she woke up feeling ready to leave, but then she realized that something wasn't right; it wasn't even morning yet; it was still nighttime and the moon still shined bright in the night sky surrounded by fog and darkness. Much to her horror, morning never came, so she rushed out of her bedroom, running down the stairs to the hall along the way. However, everyone else in the house was perfectly fine.

"Shall we-" Nana asked.

"Tell you a secret?" Popo finshed her question himself.

Lucina then wondered what was going on and trembled in fear.

"Take a look at the clock," both dolls said as they pointed at the nearby clock at the center of the hall. That clock showed that the time was still 11:00 pm. Time was stuck! Lucina couldn't take it anymore! That house was driving her crazy, so she ran to another room to escape, but when she opened the door, the room was filled with a pile of coffins, much to her horror.

"Sweet mother of Naga!" Lucina shouted in horror.

"Oh dear!" Peach shouted.

"So you saw it-a," said Mario.

"Danger!" Popo and Nana chanted. "Danger!"

"Please don't be scared," Palutena reassured.

Lucina gasped. There had to be an explanation about this; how could she not be scared of that situation? She fled out of that room back into the hall.

"Where are you going?" Nana asked.

"Where, indeed?" Lucario asked.

"Please wait!" Rosalina shouted.

They then went on to explain that she was the main actress of the play that they were all in.

"Where can I go back home?" Lucina screeched in tears.

"Once the play is over, you shall return," everyone else told her.

She was losing it, thus going insane. There was only one thing left to do. If it was a crazy night that they wanted, then it was a crazy night that they would get. She went to the wall clock and pulled out its hands, smiling slyly along the way, much to their shock. She then rushed and pierced everyone with sharp clock hands, since she felt that she was the main actress of the play. They tried to run for their dear lives, forgetting their lines along the way, but it wasn't good enough; it was MADNESS! Before long, all of them (except Lucina) were lying dead before the insane young girl in question. Lucina then laughed maniacally and hid all of their bodies in their respective coffins, her hands covered in blood.

Still grinning, she then sang and danced all the way back home with a wicked smile as it sure was a Bad End Night after all.

The mysterious shadow, in the meantime, was watching the play the whole time and it suddenly clapped its hands once the play was over. It then picked up the letter that Lucina had to deliver to the mansion earlier.

"Tonight was a great show," the shadow said, crying, prior to dropping the letter on the floor.

...

 **And that's all, folks!**


End file.
